


Sweet Fanged Geranium

by chzo_mythos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I mention fanged geranium, so this puts them approximately in year 5 because that’s when they start working with those sort of dangerous plants, because of their OWLs, though I suppose this could be taken as year six? I’ll be honest, I don’t know much about Herbology in the Harry Potter world. I picture them to be about 16, end of the year-ish, probably Seb is 16 and a half, Jim just turned 16? Idk. Take as you will, I make no mention of their ages, just trying to be canonically correct??? I hope I did okay for my first potterlock.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Fanged Geranium

**Author's Note:**

> I mention fanged geranium, so this puts them approximately in year 5 because that’s when they start working with those sort of dangerous plants, because of their OWLs, though I suppose this could be taken as year six? I’ll be honest, I don’t know much about Herbology in the Harry Potter world. I picture them to be about 16, end of the year-ish, probably Seb is 16 and a half, Jim just turned 16? Idk. Take as you will, I make no mention of their ages, just trying to be canonically correct??? I hope I did okay for my first potterlock.

Of all the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the one you’d most expect to be a Death Eater is Jim Moriarty. It’s not that he goes around spouting hate about the Mudbloods and Muggle-borns; he’s really never said much about them. But it runs in his blood. Pure born, well off, incredibly posh and stuck up, a model Slytherin, cunning and headstrong—he’s almost a cliché. So it becomes a talking point amongst the students (and a few members of the staff) when he starts hanging around Sebastian Moran. Gryffindor, Mudblood, from a small town in the middle of nowhere, single parent home, everything Jim should hate—and yet…There’s a certain pull the Gryffindor has, a magnetic attraction that Jim can feel down in his bones. It’s nothing he’ll admit, certainly not to his father, but it’s there. It’s what makes him sneak out of the common room late at night and meet him under the stands on the Quidditch pitch. It’s what makes him late for potions one day because he was too busy showing off and letting Sebastian’s comments of “you’re amazing” and “that’s brilliant” wash over him. It’s what makes him bite his hand to stop from making too much noise when Sebastian shoves him against a tree on the way to Herbology. They’re not that far away from the rest of the group, Jim can still hear their chatter, Gryffindor and Slytherin have double Herbology today, a subject Jim surprisingly enjoys, if only to learn about the more deadly plants. Sebastian smirks up at him as he pushes Jim’s robes aside and undoes the flies of Jim’s uniform trousers. What’s technically not a part of the uniform is the underwear underneath—or lack thereof. Jim’s hips roll forward, his body moving in a wave, like a coiled snake, and Sebastian dives right in, and when Jim cums, he bites his hand so hard he tastes blood. When they show up to class they’re both disheveled and Jim can feel judgmental eyes on them. They both get detention and 50 points deducted from each of their houses for their trouble. But when they sit down across from their Fanged Geranium, and he looks up only to see Sebastian shoot him a sly grin, it’s definitely worth it.


End file.
